This Can't Be, I Won't Believe It!
by Cullen-Madness101
Summary: Bella thought she had the perfect life with Edward, what happens when everything changes and your happiness lay in the hands of another, but you hate each other. Full summary inside! 2nd fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N – hey guys so here it is my new story well the first chapter anyway. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that voted to make my mind up on who my new pair were going to be. And to my wonderful beta that has had to put up with everything going wrong and not really getting any date to when I send the chapters she has been wonderful so a shout out to her :) hope you like my new story but please check out my other one as well :) cheers guys thank you so much Cullen-madness101 aka Georgina :)

Full Summary

Bella thought she had the perfect life with Edward till one day everything changed, she is thrown into a life she thought she would never have, but what if the happiness lay in the hands of another and you hated each other.

Background Info-

Rene met Charlie while she was pregnant, but Charlie knew and bought up Bella to be his own.

Bella knows Charlie isn't her real father.

Bella's father is from the Mekah tribe, but she never knew that.

Wolves so far, Sam Urly, Paul Levi, Jared Utah, Embry and Quil jr Call (Embry and Quil are brothers) Jacob Black, Leah and Seth Clearwater.

Rene and Charlie still split up, but Bella moved back to live with Charlie around 16 so she has been living in forks/la push for longer than the books.

She met Edward pretty much the same but only when the Cullen's moved to Forks after her.

SPOV

Running, feeling the feeling the woods under my paws; I was running patrol searching for any bloodsuckers that comes near our family and tribe. My name is Sam Urly, I am the alpha of the wolf pack of La Push reservation. So far there has only been 5 extra phase's after me and I have a feeling there will be more. I hate being a wolf the filthy bloodsuckers that live in Forks just make it worse in more and more wolves having to phase. The fact they live of animal blood I still don't trust them, especially with Isabella Swan. Bella…..

Bella she is so beautiful, kind, selfless, places others well being before her own self regardless in what situation she is in. But she is dating that filthy bloodsucker according to Jacob they are now engaged, HA engaged to the bloodsucker wanting to be changed into one of them parasites; if only she knew. I hate her she wants to throw her life away when she doesn't even really know what type of life she could have.

You see I Imprinted on Isabella Swan, she has become my life but I can't stand her and in how she drags this pack along in her life when she knows she is going to give her own up. All the pack thinks of her as a sister including Jacob now that he imprinted on Leah and vice versa. Everyone thinks that having an imprint, you tell them and they fall in love with you and you run off into the sunset together. If only you imprinted on a girl that hated you.

I hate that I can't get her off my mind that I have to constantly be on my guard with my thoughts from my brothers and sister when phased. She just infuriates me that she wouldn't know what hit her if I said that she was meant to be with me but she is in love with her bloodsucker and as much as I hate her, I still want her to be happy and of that's what she wants is to have that eternal life she can have it she deserves what she desires.

I imprinted on Bella when I first phased I didn't know even know what it was but everything seemed to shift when I looked at her that one time. The first time I saw her was when I finally reappeared from going missing for a month and I was on my way to see Billy. But really when I phased and I was alone and didn't know what was going on till Billy found me. He started to teach me, he explained why everything was happing to me what was the cause of the wolf gene to come alive in us. When he told me what imprinting is I had to break up with Leah I knew I couldn't put her through that heartache if I fell in love with someone else even though they reckoned imprinting was a myth. But come on I am a Fucking Myth and look were that got me!

_Flashback _

_Running felt so good even though I didn't want to be a wolf. I was on my way to see Billy so I could give him and the counsel a brief on the Cullen's and patrol information._

_I was making my way through the back yard of Billy's place I saw Jacob, Jared and Embry and Bella messing about with the cars and making a bet on who would win a fight between Embry and Jared who were now play fighting. Billy was sitting on the back porch when he saw me approach and called me over. That got the guys and Bella's attention that I was there and when she looked and me I stopped dead in my track I couldn't even think of anything else I wanted to run over and talk to her and I didn't even know why. Everything in me was tied to her. I was about to go over when I saw Billy call me and by his tone of his voice he meant business._

_I made my way over to Billy further away from Bella and I felt my wolf telling me to go to her. When I reached Billy and showed me into his house, since I been a wolf I had a massive growth spurt and have to duck though the door way. I sat onto the couch with my head in my hands my wolf was panicking it couldn't see this girl he wanted to have her in his sights. "Don't worry it'll get better." I looked up to see Billy looking at me was a small smile._

"_What do you mean it will get better?" I really didn't know what was going on a I didn't feel right I wanted her near me and I didn't even know this girl only her name was Isabella and Charlie her father was a old friend of Billy's._

"_You imprinted, it's were you and your wolf finds its soul mate, but it is much stronger than your normal love between two people. Your imprint is your world you have a feeling of protection and love when your together you truly feel whole the both imprint and the imprinted. That pull you feel and your wolf telling you go out and find your imprint it will get easier." It made more sense now I remember Billy mentioning imprinting the last time but nothing in depth._

"_Billy how can this happen other than the fact she is what 16 and I am 21 and look alder than that I'm sure Charlie will be happy with that. Christ sake I can barely be around people that it is I shake as soon as someone rubs me the wrong way and on top of that if she is truly my soul mate I am sure Jacob will love that seeing that the girl he likes is with someone 5 years older than her, hell he might even think I am older. Christ Billy how much more does this Wolf business take away from my life." I was shaking now I took calming breaths everything was affecting me I waned to see this girl Bella get to know her._

"_I know it isn't ideal but you our a great man Sam, yes people make comments cause of what happened and that you suddenly disappear then turn up again looking so different. She is a lovely girl Sam yes she is young but you can't do nothing about it she is going to the bonfire you will be there. You have to be there as you are the tribal protector but I know that you are in love with her and you don't even know it yet but you don't have to be her boyfriend right away. Imprinting means that you are anything your imprint needs so if she needs a brother you are her brother, if she needs a friend you are her friend and if she needs someone to be her protector or lover what ever and you can fill that description." How much more was these wolf things going to take away from me people already hate me from what happened between me and Leah._

"_Billy this is wrong on so many levels know one should have to go through this I feel that more wolfs are going to phase I feel its going to be Jared next and he has Kim I see how much he is happy with her. What if he doesn't imprint on her this is wrong." I left after that I need to run let of some steam even though my, the pull to Bella was begging me go and find her. _

_End flashback_

It's been around a year since that day…

_Oh my god you imprinted on the leech lover!_

_SHIT Leah I didn't even feel you phase!_

_You Imprinted on her Sam this is huge what the hell when did that happen! And yeah you wouldn't of you seemed pretty deep in thought there!_

_Leah drop it please you don't know nothing about it!_

_Sam WHEN did you imprint on her?_

_FUCK Leah drop it! NOW!_

_NO I don't have to now tell me! _

_Fine around a few weeks after I phased. Now drop it._

_Sam but you phased what around over a year ago, how the fuck can you not see her over than the fact why do you fight with her without being effected Christ if I argue with Jacob we both feel the pain we put each other through and I cant even go without seeing……_

_LEAH I SAID ENOUGH!_

I felt my Alpha tenor kick though her and she stopped I hate taking the will of my pack mates away from them but I can't deal with taking to my ex about my imprint

_Come on Sam I imprinted of Jacob and I see you as a brother now vice versa with you. Sam tell me what's going on? Why haven't you told her?_

_Leah, please just drop this I really don't want to talk about this, don't even think about this when the others are phased I don't want anyone knowing, she is happy so I am leaving it be. I will deal with it._

_Sam come on this must be torture for you._

It was a statement that hit true.

_Sam of course its true how can you deal with this I know you don't like being a wolf that much but come on your wolf will soon have enough with this. It's your imprint, look I don't even like the girl that much. Christ, my imprint wanted her for years before he changed but Sam come on if she makes you happy. _

_Leah please I want this to be left alone. _

_Sam… for Christ sake…_

_Okay Leah think about it if Jacob was happy with someone else and truly happy and they were going to get married and also the fact anytime you were near each other you argued, would you leave them be just look out for him? and make sure no harm is done to him?_

_Sam yes I would want him to be happy of course but Sam the imprint means that you are perfect for each other that she could have something even better than what she has now…_

_Leah please…_

_Okay fine I was just on my ways to Jacobs anyway I won't say nothing but if you want to talk bout this I will listen._

I felt her phase then. I had my thoughts to myself, I hated that you had to share each other thoughts but it's was a sacrifice you had to make.

I carried on running I made my way over the border to the house I checked on twice a day just to make sure she is safe.

When I got there I kept my thoughts clear just in case the mind reader was there.

BPOV

I always thought I would have a typical boring nine to five job, maybe a husband and a child but no not Bella Sawn. From the age of round 16, I moved back to forks to move in with my dad when my mum decided she wanted to travel with her new husband more. But that's Rene for you, she is scatty as hell and I was more of a parent to her than her to me.

From the age of around ten my mum and dad had told me Charlie wasn't my biological father, at first I didn't really understand and scared that I would end up like my friend were her father left her but that wasn't the case with Charlie not once if we argued or even as a child did he treat me any different. He treated me as his own; he was a doting father to me even though he was so laid back. Charlie was so easy going, he liked to have a simple life even though his job was more high profile; well as high profile as a chief of police in Forks and La Push area.

But everything changed when the Cullen's moved to town. In Forks; barely anything happens so when they moved it was crazy with how everyone was buzzing. Only a week in of them arriving did Edward Cullen approach me, he was so beautiful I was so drawn to him. I always new something was very different about their family I couldn't place anything together but something was nagging my instincts to leave them be and walk away from them. But one day everything changed everything fell into place when I went to see my old child hood friend Jacob Black he told me about there old legends and I placed two and two together. When I asked if he thought it was true he couldn't give me a real answer even though if it was he was sure Sam Urly would be.

Sam Urly, the one person who annoys me the most than Lauren and Jessica placed together and that's saying something. The way he walks around La Push like he owns the place and how everyone if the older generation the main La Push council members worship the ground he walks on. I hate the way he looks at me the intensity of his eyes looking into mine like he can read me, BUT MY GOD does he piss me off. He seems to gravitate towards me and me to him but we argue like cat and dog. HA dog it seemed as I was more pulled into the world of supernatural that seemed to fit him.

When I finally confronted the Cullen's did I really learn what I was getting into? Even after so long I love the family so much even though there are times when I want to run but I knew they wouldn't hurt me. I learned that they only fed off animals even

Though that hasn't stopped a few slip ups over many years.

Everything with Edward has always been perfect for me he keeps me safe but he ALWAYS acts like I am too breakable to touch even a little. It took him weeks for me to convince him that if he held my hand he wouldn't kill me. Always the excuse was used though "you're my singer I am being carful I could lose control I would never forgive myself if you got hurt and I was the one that caused it".

But it could be done Carlisle has proved that over 300 years old and he is a doctor so that proves control can be learned. Carlisle was the most wonderful person, well Vampire you could meet he is always caring compassionate and loving towards anyone that needs help. For example with Jasper is new to there life style of drinking for animals and has had many slip ups but not once did Carlisle or Esme give up on him.

Alice my bubbly best girl friend, she was crazy when it came to shopping and fashion and was a total opposite to Jasper but that seemed to balance them out. Emmett my big teddy bear of a brother, he looked so big and intimidating but was so lovely and protective the best brother you could ask for. Rosalie his wife on the other hand was a little hostile if that was the right word for it she seemed to find me the annoying human that was a thorn in her side but she never tried to hide her feelings towards me, that I was thankful for I preferred people to be up front than tried to hide anything. They were a second family to me other than Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack of the La Push res.

The wolf pack was different from my vampire family, they were incredibly protective hated that I was with a vampire wanting to be changed. But they were respectful of my feelings and wishes. They didn't try to force me to do anything I didn't wanted if I wanted to go and meet Edward they would let me never force me or make me feel guilty they were the total opposite well as opposite you could get for a pack of shapeshifers/werewolf's.

Ever since I become engaged to Edward, La Push has become my escape for a break from wedding ideas graduation and many other things. I found as time got closer to the wedding Edward was increasingly becoming different one moment he was, loving and trying to keep his end of the bargain we made. If I married him he would try and be with me fully in a more - sexual way. I don't know what it is with me I can't even say Edward and sex in the same sentence with going tem shades of red. But anyway back to my point he seemed to want to rush more for know reason acting like I was the one that wanted to get married I wasn't bothered about getting married never once. So now even though he protested and tried me make me stay in Forks with him and "keep me safe" I needed to escape sometimes.

Today was one of those days Alice had been doing my head in and also a little pushy on what I should choose and last night when Edward was over he got in a shitty over the fact I wanted invite the whole La Push pack even Sam if he wanted to come they were like brothers and sisters I have never had they filled a space. Also the fact Charlie would throw a fit if the weren't asked.

I was driving down to first beach to meet Jacob and Leah, I noticed that there were a few of the pack setting up a bonfire for tonight. I had forgot bout the bonfire and I thought bout staying the night at Kim's for little longer break, I decided I would call Edward later.

I parked my tuck up and made my way down to the beach to Leah and Kim that were chatting.

"OH MY GOD BELLA" I soon heard and looked to see Kim barrelling her way towards me. She was certainly and human version of Alice but a little more open to my ideas than Alice.

Kim jumped up into me and knocked us back over onto the ground before I could even say "hey" I heard Jared sprinting over to check on Kim.

"Kimmy baby, oh my god are you okay? You aren't hurt are you? You….." I laughed at Jared he was such as mess at the thought or even an action that could get his Kim hurt. He pulled her up off me and hugged her close with his hands roaming her body to see if she was okay.

"HAHA , oh my god Jared she is fine, Kim isn't that breakable!" I heard Leah run up to us in a fit of laughter. It didn't take long for everyone else to join in as well. Jared now had a pouty face on looking at Kim for support. He was such a lap dog. I was still on the beach ground laughing when I felt Quil lift me up onto my feet. We had finally calmed down and I hugged and everyone and said hello well except Sam who carried on looking over form the bonfire stack he was still setting up.

"So Bella how is the wedding planning coming? You set a day yet?" Kim was know sitting on the ground in Jared's lap running her fingers tips up and down his arm while he had his head buried in the crook of her neck. It looked like he was trying to reassure himself she was safe and in his arms.

I gave her a small smile, as I sat down next to them looking out onto the beach and sea. "It not going to bad, we are still considering dates but it won't be that long away maybe like 4 months 5." I tried to sound convincing but I could see on her face she looked unconvinced.

"Why am I getting the impression that something's going on with you, none of us have seen you in like what…" Kim was cut off to the rest of the pack coming over Sam sat little over to my right I could feel the heat coming off him but not close enough for me to touch him.

"I think Kim it has been 3 weeks." He just had to say something, he sounded condescending that it was all might fault that I haven't made time for them. Okay well that is my fault I should have but I didn't want to argue with Edward and mentioning arguing with him will just set the pack off.

"AND, what the fuck do you mean by that!?" he already had me angry.

"What I was only finishing Kim's statement seeing as she couldn't remember." He said it in a way of it was 'so obvious in what I was doing'. He had a blank expression on his face.

"YES and I didn't or even Kim asked for your input. Get your furry ass out of my business; it's nothing to do with you. It's my wedding and I have a life outside of this place other than you. Who seems to have his tail tied to the council and following them round like a little lap dog looking for his master?" I knew I had gone a little far but I could feel a pull to him and his was pissing me off to know end.

I saw a flash on emotion on his face but he didn't really say anything he was staring at me with an intense expression. Everyone was looking between us some looked a little angry that I had a go at there alpha. I could see Paul shaking a little it looked like he was going to have a go at me but Sam surprised me. "Okay then if that's what you think but tell you what when you want to get off your high horse and see that we want to help you not have a go at you and force you into a wrong decision. We are your friends Bella not enemy far from it even if you think that I am lying. Tell you what go run off you to your little vampire like a good little pet and not come running to us when it gets a little much. As much as you think you are happy one day something is going to happen and change everything for you, and when that day comes don't come crying to any of us, because I will make sure none of this pack and the council help seeing as I am the 'little furry lap dog' as you put it; will be the head of the council." He got up then and walked off into the trees I could see Leah looking at me with little disappointment. Paul was bout to get up and follow him but Leah stopped him.

"Paul, let me deal with it." As she got up Paul started to protest. "Paul, put your big boy panties on and let me deal with it! Bella I would suggest you go I will call you later or something but best for right now I would go, don't worry bout the bonfire spend time with your le… your future husband." She went off into the trees then.

Know one really looked at me when I got up to leave, when I reached my tuck I could see few of the pack getting up and some on the imprints going down to the bonfire stack. As I got into my tuck I could feel a whole in me open up a little more I could feel damage to me and that fact I had upset Sam. WHAT THE FUCK get over yourself Bella, you don't care about him.

SPOV

As I got to the tree line I just exploded into my wolf form and took off I jumped into the river and swam across when I got to the other side I didn't even bother to shake off the water sticking to my fur I just carried on running fast as my legs could take. I felt someone phase then.

_Sam…_

I see how worried everyone looked as went into the tree line.

_I am okay Leah don't worry 'bout me I just need to blow off some steam._

My voice shook a little my thoughts were revolving around me having a go at Bella see that mask of no emotions on her face I could feel my Wolf trying to make go into the other direction towards her to make it up to her beg for her forgiveness.

_I knew you didn't mean it… _

_Leah please just let me have some piece and quiet and please tell me know one thinks I have imprinted on her I don't want the pack knowing._

_I don't think that's even crossed there minds I think they are more focused being called a 'lap dog' you know how we all get getting called a mutt and that so I don't think they are even considering that possibility of imprinting on her seeing as all you too do is argue… _

I winced at that.

_Sorry Sam but why don't you want the pack knowing?_

_Leah…I just … look if the pack knew all I would get is the sympathy look as if to say 'oh look, isn't that Sam his imprint is with his enemy wanting to be changed in a parasite'._

_We wouldn't do that Sam you are our alpha and brother we would never do that to you. I am going to head back now do y u want me just to do the patrol tonight means if you are phased you wont have to worry 'bout hiding your thoughts?_

_Leah how did you get so nice and not a bitch?_

She could tell by the way I said it I was only joking. Well mostly …

_Hey I resent that comment but you know Sam its Jacob he puts me in my place he changed me a lot that's why I want you to be happy with her Sam even if I don't like her that much._

_Cheers Leah it'll be good if you could take patrol…_

_No problem see you later Sam…_

I felt her phase out then. I ran to my hiding spot it was near the top on La Push peak but it had a hidden cave with a small warm spring. Which were deep pool and the light that reflected through the front entrance of the cave hits the water to make it so peaceful throwing all the different colours I laid in my wolf form a little thinking over everything Leah had said to me.

A/N – okay guys here you go the first chapter to my new story let me know what you think and see if you want me to carry on with this or change it around and make a new bella/sam if I get least 10 reviews I will carry on with how it is so far let me know guys :) cullen-madness101 :) so you guys know this chapter hasn't been through my beta so sorry for any mistakes, she has exams as well as me so bare with me with updates :)


	2. MASSIVE AN PLEASE PLEASE READ GUYS!

**REALLY REALLY BIG A/N GUYS**

**PLEASE PLEASE READ **

**I NO I HATE THESE AS MUCH AS THE NEXT PERSON BUT I HAVE BEEN HAVING REALLY BAD COMPUTER TROBLE LATELY!**

**I AM HAVING TO RE DO CHAPTER I HAVENT WRITTEN AND EEVRYTHING!**

**SO I WANTED TO LET YOU NO I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE AT COLLEGE SO THAT WON'T BE VERY OFTEN **

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS BOTTON OF MY HEART **

**I PROMISE I HAVENT GIVEN UP ON MY STORIES NOT EVEN CLOSE I AM STILL WRITING BUT MY COMPUTER IS STOPPING ME!**

**ALSO I AM HAVING MORE TESTS DONE IN A FEW DAYS WERE I AM GOING TO BE PLACED TO SLEEP TO HAVE IT DONE AND STUFF AS THEY STILL HAVENT FOUND THE COURSE OF ME HAVING THESE INFECTIONS!**

**SO I JUST WANTED TO LET EVERYONE KNOW BEARE WITH ME I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS! PROMISE FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART AND I LOVE EVERY REVIEW I HAVE RECIVED! **

**I WILL BE BACK AS SOON AS I CAN :)**

**OH YEH TO LET EVERYONE KNOW IF THEY HAVE A TWITTER ACOUNT THEY CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND I WILL KEEP EVERYONE UP TO SPEED OF WHATS HAPPING **

Culllenmadnes101

No mistake on that spelling that's the account name just didn't have enough letters space lol

Thank you so much guys for the reviews I will do mu best as soon as I can and get updated :)

Oh yeah for anyone that's reading 'This can't be I wont believe it!' its not changing the story is staying the same everyone who gave a review wanted more so cheers everyone! :)

Please bare with me Cullen-Madness101

Aka Georgina

Any questions either review or PM me I will answer what I can and follow me on twitter people :)

Love you all for putting up with me! :)

Much love to you all! :)


	3. I AM BACK GUYS! PLEASE READ!

I AM BACK GUYS :)

I am so sorry it took so long but I have only just got a new computer! :)

Thank you to everyone that has PM me and also stuck with this story I am hoping to updat in this next week with all the chapters I have done while i am away so thank you for sticking with me a update will soon be here! :)

Love to you all

Cullen-madness101

Georgina :)

I will hopefully have a update in the next week for you guys to keep checking :)


End file.
